New Avengers Vol 4 2
| StoryTitle1 = Neohedron | Writer1_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = In W.H.I.S.P.E.R. headquarters, the Maker is committing science on an employee of his while a rapt audience watches. As he works, he holds forth about the biocentric theory of the universe, which states that minds shape the universe, rather than the other way around. So the Maker decided to see what needed to be broken to prove or disprove it, as W.H.I.S.P.E.R., the World Headquarters for International Scientific/Philosophical Experimentation & Research, is dedicated to tearing the universe apart in order to build a better one. The biocentric model, he continues, theorizes the continuation of the consciousness after death. And so the Maker found the preserved mind of the late Evald Skorpion, a mad scientist and enemy of Adam Brashear, and captured it in a higher-dimension object, a multifaceted crystal he called a "neohedron". Then he built a monstrous body from scorpion and gorilla DNA which the neohedron could control, and sent it into the world to make something of itself. In Paris, Evald Skorpion, a chimera with a floating crystal for a head, calling himself Neohedron, has converted a specialist S.H.I.E.L.D. team into his crystal-headed underlings. The New Avengers, who are on site, manage to buy themselves some time by having Wiccan, the team's mystic, turn the underlings' guns into birds, but the underlings are the product of an enhancile program - they activate wrist-mounted devices, exposing themselves to gamma radiation, gaining superhuman strength. It looks impossible... until White Tiger and Squirrel Girl step in, incapacitating the underlings. At this point, Neohedron strikes the two women with a ray from his scorpion tail, converting them into more underlings, with floating crystal heads. As he prepares to strike the New Avengers, Songbird, screams, conjuring up a solid sound barrier which holds back the ray. At W.H.I.S.P.E.R. headquarters, the Maker watches events unfold with approval. Suddenly, the power goes out, as a five-eyed monster asks why it was summoned. The Maker responds that he wanted to know if it was possible. The universe is new. He knew that universes existed before this one, and he wanted to know about the universes which existed before them. And so W.H.I.S.P.E.R. went to work find ghosts preserved in spacetime, then using them to go back even further, and back, and back... but by looking, he has attracted the attention of his visitor, Mor-I-Dun of the Fifth Cosmos, who identifies this universe as the Eighth Cosmos, and wishes to stay here. At A.I.M. Island, Bobby da Costa is stunned by this turn of events, but takes a deep breath, and turns the issue over to his team, asking them for ideas. Max Brashear, head of the Department of Theory, goes first, comparing the heads-to-evil-crystals problem to stickers on a picture. This is picked up by Toni Ho, head of the Department of Practice, who guesses that the heads have been shunted into tesseract space while the crystals take charge. At this point, Mandy O'Connor, one of the rank-and-file, pipes up that Songbird's sonic forcefield holding off the beam suggests that the process has a vibratory component. Since Power Man's chi powers lead him to the conclusion that the crystals are ghosts, by working together, Power Man and Songbird can probably solve the issue. Bobby is impressed, and relays this to the New Avengers. In Paris, Wiccan links the minds of Power Man and Songbird, allowing her to hear what he hears. With her harness, she works out the necessary counter-frequency, which she then scream throughout the whole area, shattering the crystals and retrieving her friends. She then has the sound replayed on the speakers of Avenger One, the team's high-tech aircraft. Around Paris, crystal heads shatter and people return to the world. The day is saved. On A.I.M. Island, two observers, Hawkeye and Dum-Dum Dugan, agree that Avengers Idea Mechanics and the New Avengers are truly useful things, and worthy of the name of "Avengers". Grinning, da Costa institutes a ten-minute dance party to celebrate, and says the world has not seen the last of the New Avengers. At W.H.I.S.P.E.R. headquarters, the Maker has decided to stop actively researching the resurrection dead geniuses, considering that Neohedron failed and Mor-I-Dun froze all their tech. He is gone now, though, so they think he will not be a future problem. In the sky above the headquarters, five eyes in a familiar pattern watch human life with envy, slowly and surely drawing up a plan... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Parisians * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** Mission Control ***** Engineering Division Items: * * * * * , , and * * and * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = EVERYTHING IS NEW. In the wake of SECRET WARS, the old order changeth - and Bobby DaCosta, Sunspot, is just the man to changeth it. Welcome to AVENGERS IDEA MECHANICS - a super-scientific global rescue squad of tomorrow’s heroes... today! America doesn’t want them! S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t know what to do with them! But Earth might not survive without... the NEW AVENGERS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included